


Because You Are

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Self Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Because You Are

Emily couldn’t help but laugh, her eyes softening into looks of pity for you. You were sitting on the couch and moving every five seconds, unable to get comfortable. “Hey, babe,” she said, handing you the one allowable cup of decaffeinated coffee you could have a day, “How are you feeling?”

“I can’t get comfortable,” you whined. You looked down at your growing stomach. “This kid better be cute.” Scrunching your face up in mock anger, you crossed your arms over your chest and laid them on your stomach. “I feel fat and ugly and tired all the time.”

“Tired, I understand,” she said, sitting down next to you and kissing your stomach. “Bigger, I understand. But you are beautiful. How could the woman who’s carrying our baby not be the most beautiful woman in the world?”

As you turned into her, you rested your hand on your stomach and leaned toward her, stealing a kiss just as the baby kicked. “This baby will totally be worth it,” you said, scooting around in your seat. Your butt felt square. Sitting hurt. Standing hurt. Everything hurt. Babies hurt. At least they are cute. “But dammit if I’m not over being pregnant.”

Emily grabbed the sides of your face pressing a sweet kiss to your lips before going the same to your stomach. “I am going to make you feel beautiful,” she said, her eyes shining wickedly.

“Oh really?” There were quite a few things Emily usually did to make you feel beautiful. 

But she took you off guard, got up and grabbed her bag. “Let’s go. I have plans.”

—-

“Run free!” She said as you walked into the store. “I want you to pick whatever clothes, shoes, anything you want, and I will get them for you, because my beautiful wifey deserves to feel as pretty as I see her.”

You sucked in your lip and then smiled, tentatively looking around at the clothing surrounding you - dresses, jeans, tops - you were growing out of everything. Maybe some new clothes would do you some good. At first, you picked up things and placed them back on the racks quickly, thinking that nothing was going to make the watermelon you were carrying look anything but fat, but eventually, you started picking things up. First was a pink dress, modeled after the one that The Duchess of Cambridge wore when she was pregnant. Then was a pair of maternity jeans, dark wash to mask any imperfections you thought you had, and the list went on and on. Mostly, you picked out dresses - less constricting. 

A red shirt dress. An emerald maxi-dress with a tie in the front. A nautical cotton dress. Eventually, you had a handful of clothing, or more accurately Emily did, because you couldn’t carry it all. “Now, let me marvel at my wife’s beauty while you try everything on.” 

Little by little, you were starting to feel better. You tried on one pair of jeans and that was enough. They fit, but material was constricting, so you were going to stick with dresses for the remainder of the pregnancy. First was the red shirt dress. Once you got it on, you looked at yourself in the mirror. “I think I like this one, babe.”

“Lemme see!” As you opened the door to your dressing room, her mouth dropped. “Baby, you look beautiful.” Her eyes watered. When she looked at you like that you couldn’t help but feel pretty. A couple of the patrons passed by, taking in the adoring looks on your faces. Emily turned to one of the older women. “Hey, I have the most beautiful wife in the world.”

You snorted and gave Emily a peck on the cheek. “Next one?” 

“Yes, please,” she said, swaying back and forth on her feet. She had actual heart eyes right now. “The pink one.”

Closing the door, you grabbed the pink one off the hanger and slipped it on. It felt silky, but that wasn’t the material. You thought the red one looked pretty on, but this one made you feel pretty too. “I love this one!” you said happily, dancing out of the dressing room.

“Ummm…” Emily swallowed hard, her face dropping from a smile into something that you couldn’t quite place.

“Baby? Is it a no?”

Emily’s head snapped back up toward you. “Oh no, no, no…it’s a big yes. A very big yes…you look…” She was practically drooling.

“Oh, so it’s that kind of a yes,” you said. “The kind of yes I was getting at before we left.”

“Uh huh,” she mumbled. “I would be totally okay with you wearing that home.” You grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dressing room, trailing kisses up her neck. Giggling, you pushed her out of the room and continued to try on the rest of the dresses you’d picked out. There were 10 in all and you ended up buying seven of them…okay eight, but that’s only because the wifey insisted. “Ready to go?” After paying for everything, which was ridiculously expensive, she took you home and made dinner, a delicious marinated piece of chicken with mashed potatoes and string beans. 

After dinner, you got into a comfortable pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. “Come here, babe,” Emily said. Her eyes were soft and sleepy when she pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. 

“I don’t know if I can handle any more affection today,” you yawned. 

“How about a massage?”

That you could do. Carefully, you molded yourself into your wife’s chest and closed your eyes, reveling in the feel of her hands gently kneading at your sore muscles. “So how are you feeling now?” she asked.

“Much better,” you replied. “My body is still sore. But I’m carrying a beautiful baby that I will raise with my beautiful wife and one day I will be able to wear my regular clothes again…hopefully, and until then, my wifey will make me feel pretty.”

“Every day,” she said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Because you are.”


End file.
